Complicated Love
by MephilesShadowGirl
Summary: This is a story about Helena traveling with Sonic and gang to stop Eggman...But someone is looking to Helena for other things...Rated for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

::Disclaimer::

I do not own Sonic or any of the characters EXCEPT Helena. Helena is my Sonic OC. Anyway, to the story!

Complicated Love Chapter 1

::Normal P.O.V.::

One day, Shadow and Helena were walking down the park. "It sure is nice to see you again, Helena," Shadow said," After all of you being in and out of the hospital." "Yeah, but I go back tomorrow….for more tests. Those doctors are mean to me and don't understand how I feel," she said sadly. "Hey, I'll be there with ya if you want me there," Shadow winked. "Oh…sure," she blushed slightly. She didn't want Shadow to know she had a crush on him.

::Shadow's P.O.V.::

That was weird. She was blushing at my statement. Maybe it's just that I'm a guy and she's a girl? I don't know. I've never fallen in love before so I don't know. I am not interested in love.

::Helena's P.O.V.::

What should I do? How should I tell him? I wish he knew…Oh Shadow…

::Normal P.O.V.::

The two walked around in the park and then a blue hedgehog came speeding past them. "What's up, guys?" Sonic asked. "Oh, nothing much" she smiled. "Nothing, you faker" Shadow scoffed. "Well, the gang and I are heading to Eggman's laboratory if you two want to come" Sonic stated. "Sure, I'd love to," she said. "I'll stay here," Shadow said. "Alright then, Helena, let's go," Sonic grabbed a hold of her hand and they headed off to the base.

::Sonic's P.O.V.::

She's so beautiful. I want her as my own. I don't care what I have to do to have her as my own. I just want her as mine. She's so fragile and happy and cheery. That's what I like about girls.

::Narrator's P.O.V.::

What will become of this love lust? Find out next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

::Normal P.O.V.::

Sonic and Helena met up with the others about an hour later. "Hey, Tails" Sonic waved to the two-tailed fox. "Yo, Sonic! What's up?" Tails asked. "Who is the girl with you? I have never seen her before," Knuckles said. "Her name is Helena," Sonic replied. "Oh, nice to meet you," Knuckles smiled. "Hello," she replied. "So where's Amy and Silver?" Sonic asked. "Amy went to find food and Silver's over there," Tails pointed to a dark alley way beside where the gang was. "Who's Silver?" Helena asked. "I'll take you to meet him," Sonic smiled. He took her over to the alley.

::Silver's P.O.V.::

What did that hedgehog want now? He still hasn't learned to leave me be when I need my alone time. "What do you want?" I asked. "Helena wanted to meet you," he replied to me. "Sure…" I turned to face the girl. She was shorter than I was…and pretty too. "How old are you?" I asked. "I'm 17…" she replied to me. "I see. It's nice to meet you," I shook her hand.

::Normal P.O.V.::

It was getting late. "Hey, Helena, want to sleep in my room tonight?" Sonic asked. "Sure, I…oh no!" she started to sob. "What's wrong?" Silver asked. "I can't help you stop Eggman," she sobbed. "Why not?" Tails asked. "I have to go in for more tests tomorrow," she sighed. "And why is that?" Sonic asked. "I have had memory loss and a brain injury since birth," she sighed deeply. "Oh…well, can you postpone it?" Knuckles asked. "Maybe…I'll call Shadow," she said.

Helena picked up her phone and started to dial Shadow's number. "Hey Shadow," she said on the phone. "Yes?" Shadow asked. "I need you to postpone my hospital appointment to later on," she said. "Sure…now kick some ass!" Shadow rooted. "Heehee I will," she blushed," Goodnight." "Goodnight," Shadow said as he hung up the phone.

"Now let's get some tents pitched up, get a fire going, and then to sleep," Knuckles said. "Good idea," Helena said as she yawned. Sonic and Helena pitched up the tents, Silver went to find firewood, and Knuckles went to find water. Soon, the team regrouped and sat by the fire. "Well, we got it all done," Sonic said. "Yup," Tails said. The night turned darker and darker as the hours passed. "Well, we had better get to bed," Silver suggested. "Yeah…it's getting late," Knuckles agreed. "Alright, good night everyone," Tails said as he put out the fire. Everyone went to their tents.

::Sonic's P.O.V.::

Finally I have her away from the others. Her body looks so beautiful that I couldn't stop the horniness. 'I will have her,' I thought.

::Narrator's P.O.V.::

Uh oh, what does Sonic have planned? Find out next chapter…


End file.
